everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanna Snape
'Vanna Pyra Snape, or better known as Mrs.Snape or just Vanna, is the adoptive daughter of Hairold and Luna Wulfen. She's a professor at Hogwarts and teaches Immortality and is the wife of Professor Snape. Background Vanna is a mix-pure-blood magical being. She's part vampire and part Witch, as her dad was a Vampire and her mom was a Witch. She was (un)born in 1333 or 1347 (give or take a few years) during the time of the Black Death. Her parents were being hunted, after that she was placed in her muggle uncle's care and he left her to find shelter when a group of Alpha and Omega wolves from the south found her the pack's leader's wife (mate) decided to keep her so the pack took her inn. It's seen she's had a good life being raised by the wolves, when she was old enough she attended Hogwarts School when she recieved a letter saying she was indeed magical creature. Vanna spent most of her life with the pack when they moved to Spinner's End, where both Severus Snape and Lily lived. She wasn't aknowleged but when she came across James Potter she grew a crush on him. Vanna wanted to get to know him, however James took no interest in her saying she was "an undead girl and waste of time", despite this she didnt feel the negative affect from his evadance of her. She didn't really know Snape at the time, however after Snape's incident with James Potter, she started to grow feelings for him, during the time the sky was raining, both Severus and Vanna zinged (fell in love). Powers and Abilities She can wield any form of fire at her will, like most Vampires she can run fast and is able to fly in her bat form. Appearance Vanna has bob-cut hair but the hair isn't curled in, her bangs are in the front, she has luring red eyes, pale skin, dark red lips, red fingernails, and a seductive hourglass figure that makes her like any Vampire, a beautiful creature. She wears tight pants with a shirt that shows off her chest and waist, her shirt also has a cape-like gown. Trivia *Vanna's name comes from an old Latin-Greek word meaning "female Vampire or Countess". *She's over nine centuries old, however she physically looks 30. *Vanna could be if not older or as old than Dumbelore the headmaster himself. *Vanna has been in existance since before Hogwarts was built and became a magic school. *Vanna might be older than the 21 century itself (give or take afew decades). *She is older than antiques but she very much younger than Egyptain Heiroglyphics. *Her parents were two mixed breeds, her mother was a Witch, her father was a Vampire. Her uncle was a human who accidently left his niece when the wolf pack found her, took her in and raised her. *She met Severus when they were preteens, they zinged when she was 1600. *Unlike most Witches, she can touch and go near water without burning up, due to her vampire abilities, however she still can't see her reflection like most vampires, since she's half Witch she can go in the sunlight however she can't exceed more than 24 hours of direct sun ray otherwise she will start to burn up. *Vanna is the only female Vampire to as of yet exist in the Wizard world of Hogwarts. *Vanna was raised by a pack of wolves of the pact Crescent Luna High. *She has 12 offspring, though one got disowned by Snape, which is acceptional because Vampires can bear millions of offspring. *She doesn't like muggles, much like her husband, however she does have a soft spot for muggle children and teens. *She suffers from nightmares of the 14th century, during the time of the black death and is even a bit Schizophrenic. Gallery vanna's pic.jpg Mr&Mrs. Snape.png Mrs.Snape snape's wife.jpg early concept of vanna.png Snake snape.jpg Sev Snape.jpg Snape.jpg Vanna teaching pyrokinese.png Mrs.Snape vanna.png Category:Bio Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Wives Category:Hogwarts Category:Professors Category:Mothers Category:Married couples Category:Adopted Category:Characters Category:Descendants Category:Good Category:Users of different powers Category:Dark Energy Users